Born Again
by rei0kitsune
Summary: AU Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really... READ TO FIND OUT! JPLE
1. Default Chapter

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

* * *

**Prologue**

"We want her out!"

"She should be expelled!"

"Break her wand to pieces!"

Lily winced as she heard the shouts of Hogsmeade's villagers behind Hogwarts' gates.

"She deserves to have a chance." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, tried to soothe the villagers, but they would not be stopped.

"She's the daughter of You-Know-Who! She's obviously just like him!" one man shouted.

"She's a danger to the children!" another shouted. Lily shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the deafening shouts of the villagers. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to choke back a sob. She needed to leave. She wanted out. She couldn't take this any longer. She ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore took no notice as he was still trying to soothe the villagers. As she reached the edge of the forest, a huge black dog and a stag came out. She hid her face in her hands.

"What do you two want?" she asked bitterly. The dog began to change and took the shape of a black-haired young teenager. The stag also changed into a black, messy-haired teenager with glasses. They both glared.

"We trusted you!" The once black dog spoke, clenching his teeth.

"But you're _his_ daughter!" the other boy spoke. Lily laughed sarcastically.

"Are you two so afraid of him that you can't say his name? I thought you two would have more guts than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"You have his protection!" the teenager with glasses spoke. "You don't have to be afraid to say his name!"

"Is that the best you can come up with Potter?" she asked scathingly. "And you're the one with the highest grades in class? That's hard to believe. And what about your sidekick, Sirius Black? Can he do better?"

"Shut up Evans!" Sirius Black said angrily. "Or is it Riddle now?" Lily flinched. Sirius sneered. "Guess you aren't that brave yourself, aren't you _Riddle_? Running away like that!"

"Sirius, that's a bit of a low blow." James Potter spoke quietly. Sirius turned towards him angrily.

"Are you taking her side now? Her _daddy_ is the reason your father's dead! Just because you have a crush on this bitch—"

"Watch your mouth Black!" Lily hissed at him. "And speaking of dark families, how's yours?" Sirius flinched and his glare grew even deadlier.

"Shut your mouth Evans!" James came to his friend's defense. "You know how he feels about that."

"Then maybe you shouldn't judge me!" she screeched at them. "It's not my fault that my father is the Dark Lord Voldemort! I never even knew! I just found it! And now I might have to go into hiding to keep myself _safe_! And you know what else? My parents don't even _know_ that I'm not their daughter. They love me because Dumbledore put a spell on them to make them think I'm their daughter! Isn't that great? My parents love me because of a SPELL! Do you know how that makes me feel? DO YOU!" James and Sirius were speechless. "So don't you DARE judge me now Potter. You have no right."

"Lily," he replied weakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, POTTER!" she screamed angrily at them, tears now openly streaming down her face. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID APOLOGY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran along the path into the Forbidden Forest that led to the nearest Muggle village.

"Lily, wait!" she heard James call to her. "Wait! Please, wait!" She ignored him and continued to run, never wanting to ever see the Wizarding world ever again.

* * *

A.N. If any of you are confused, I'm sorry. A few chapters later, there WILL be flashbacks to explain what happened!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chaper One: Going to America

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech**"**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Maddie:** thanks! Glad you liked it!

**tigrelily86**: yea, I am hoping to make it kinda dark! I like those stories!

**soft N' fluffy:** yea, Sirius does have no right to judge her! I'm going to make her really hate him even more for that!

**Swimgal**: thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!

**My-lil'-Rerun**: not really! I live for those type of fics too! Guess that means both of us are pathetic, huh?

**juliegirl**: thanks, glad you liked it!

**GSCer**: yea, when they make the characters just sob on each other, it pisses me off. They should act strong and angry! Lol! And about the Star Wars thing… I am going to go watch Star Wars soon… maybe that's why….

**brunetteshavemorefun**: lol, I like your name! Yea, that does make Harry Voldemort's grandson. What a family, eh?

**secretdaydreamer**: thanks for the review! I am continuing this fic for as long as I can!

**0kurayami0**: lol! No, you must continue yours too! Thanks for reviewing!

**AN:** Sorry everyone! My story got deleted... stupid anyway, it's back up and ready to be read! So... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**Chapter One: **Going to America

"Excuse me, miss?" Lily's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at a blurry figure. "Miss, are you all right? Should I get a doctor?" Lily's mind blurred until she remembered what had happened. She let out a soft sob. "Miss?" When she looked up, she saw a girl with auburn hair exactly like hers and lavender eyes. "Hi," the girl smiled at her. "My name's Alita Ross. What's yours?" A name quickly came from her lips.

"Renee Skylar Soleil," (1)

'Where did that come from?' she thought. 'It sounds familiar…'

"Nice," Alita grinned at her. "You're French? You don't look it." Lily searched her mind for an answer.

"Yes, I am French. It's just that I wanted to fit in, so I dyed my hair, and I've lived in England all my life. I can still speak French though." 'Good thing I learned French when I was little.' She thought to herself.

"Cool! So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Alita looked concerned. Lily held back tears. She thought of a reply and decided to mix in a bit of truth with lies.

"My parents are dead, and I don't want to live with my sister and her husband because they hate me. I'm running away." 'Well, technically, Petunia isn't my sister but she does hate me.'

"Oh!" Alita gave her a sympathetic look. Lily did her best to look sad and frightened. It wasn't very hard.

"Well," Alita clapped her hands together. "You can stay with me!" Lily was startled.

"Wha- what?"

"Stay with me!" Alita repeated happily. "I'm going to America to live with my guardian. I bought an extra ticket for a plane. I didn't know why, just an impulse, but now I do! I was supposed to help you! God obviously planned this!" Alita looked triumphant. Lily blinked uneasily, a little intimidated by this energetic girl.

"A-are you sure?" Lily asked, uncertain.

"OF COURSE!" Alita grinned. Lily slowly, but sincerely, grinned back. She had made a new friend.

* * *

"Okay, first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes!" Alita declared as she and Lily left the train station that had brought them to London.

"You don't need—"

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't just go around wearing that weird dress!" Lily looked down at her robes, muddied from the ground. She nodded.

"Good point."

"Exactly!" Alita beamed. "Now, let's try this shop." They walked into a bright clothes store. The store manager came to greet them.

"Hello, welcome to 'Fair Forever'. How can I help you?" Alita pushed her forward.

"We need clothes for Renee here. She's going to dye her hair back to blonde, so make sure they match."

"I am?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Alita nodded.

"Yup! Then we need to get you some makeup. I'm going to give you a whole new make over!"

"I'm scared now."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Won't that cost a lot of money?" Lily looked worried. Alita brushed her off.

"I'm a spoiled rich gorgeous brat. I got a lot of money to spend. You're my new project. Now shoo! Go get some new clothes!"

And so, for five hours (it seemed like forever to Lily), she tried on clothes and jackets and all sorts of things. (Some things, she didn't even want to know what they were.) Afterwards, they went to a hair salon and dyed her hair blonde, just like Alita promised she would. Lily (now called Renee) also went to an optometrist and got blue eye contacts. When asked why, she shrugged it off and said she didn't like her unusual eye color. Alita just rolled her eyes and let her off the hook. When the shopping spree was over, Lily was ready to collapse.

"Are we done yet?" she asked Alita weakly.

"Yup!" Alita smiled. Lily gazed at her incredulously.

"Aren't you even tired?"

"Nope!" Lily just shook her head.

"Where's your place?"

"Right there!" she pointed to a five star hotel. As they went in, the doorman bowed to them.

"Wow," Lily, awestruck, completely forgot her previous weariness. "You weren't kidding when you said you were a spoiled rich brat."

"Actually, I said I was a spoiled rich _gorgeous_ brat," Alita pointed out. Lily just glared at her playfully.

"Whatever you say ma'am."

"Damn right!" Alita said, laughing. Lily joined her in her laughter. They entered the elevator with their packages.

"So when do we leave for America?" Lily asked. "Which part anyway?"

"We're going to leave tomorrow to New York City." The elevator stopped and they quickly got off. As they entered the suite, Lily was once again struck speechless. The suite was gorgeous, made for a princess. There was a large canopy bed with red silk bed sheets. The couches were all very large, and the television was a wide-screen. Alita laughed at the awe-struck look on her face.

"Stick with me," she advised Lily, "and you'll always live in paradise!"

"I am DEFINITELY sticking with you then." Alita laughed.

"Let's get some sleep." Lily pulled out her new silk blue nightdress and crawled into the bed with Alita.

"Aren't you going to change?" Lily raised an eyebrow at her clothes. Alita shrugged.

"I'm rich. I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Normally, that would make me give a lecture about how rich people and poor people are the same, but since I'm going to live with you in paradise, I'm not giving a damn."

Alita laughed again. "Good night Renee!"

"Night Alita."

* * *

"Renee! Wake up!" Lily opened her eyes to find Alita standing over her with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet from the shower. "Wake up! You need to wash up! We're going to New York City today!" Lily smiled sleepily.

"I'm awake." She grumbled good-naturedly. She quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed in a beige peasant blouse and a short leather skirt with black boots.

"Nice," Alita assessed her outfit, pleased. She herself was dressed in a blue summer dress with white sandals. "You just need to do one more thing." She brought out her brush and a few clips. In a few minutes, Lily's hair was put up in a messy bun with strands of hair staying out, but somehow looking natural. Alita just left her shoulder-length hair down. Lily was staring at herself in the mirror. 'Is that girl really me?' she thought to herself, amazed at the change. In the mirror, a blonde-haired stranger gazed out at her. Alita pulled at her impatiently.

"Come on Renee! We need to get our things." Lily tore her eyes away from the mirror to grin at Alita.

"Most of that stuff is yours." She pointed out.

"So? I'm giving you a nice home and nice clothes. The least you can do is help me carry my baggage." Alita whined.

"Why not just call the bell boy?" Alita blinked.

"I didn't think of that." Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lily and Alita rushed towards the airplane attendant.

"We're late!" Alita panted out.

"If you'd already packed your things beforehand, we wouldn't be here right now!" Lily replied, equally out of breath.

"Tickets please." Alita took out the two tickets.

"Here," she shoved them towards the attendant. The attendant looked disdainfully at Alita's disheveled appearance. "Have a nice day. I hope you enjoy your flight."

Lily and Alita quickly found their seats and sat down, baggage in the compartment above them. Alita smiled at Lily.

"Well, we're off to America, land of the free." Lily looked out into the city she'd lived in, and grinned.

"That we are," she agreed. 'And I'm never coming back here ever again.' She thought firmly. 'America is my new home now. Lily Marie Evans is dead.'

* * *

From now on, I'm calling Lily 'Renee'.

(1) 'Renee' and 'Soleil' are French for 'reborn' and 'sun'. 'Skylar' means eternal life, strength, love and beauty. I picked out the name 'Renee' because it symbolizes the change Lily/Renee goes through. As she said 'Lily Marie Evans is dead.' She is 'reborn'.

* * *

** A.N. :** I'm looking for a beta-reader! Anyone who wants to be my beta-reader can leave their email in their reviews or email me:

ph0enixtears42 at yahoo dot com!

REVIEW PLEASE! All you have to do is press the nice purple button….


	3. Chapter Two: Settling In

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech**"**

**AN: **I promised two new chapters, so... here's the second!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Settling In

"Renee! Renee! Wakey, wakey sleepyhead!" Renee's eyelids fluttered open as her eyes settled on the figure of her newest friend, Alita.

"What?" she asked, still drowsy from her nap.

"We're here!" Alita shrieked happily. Renee attempted to get up… and failed.

"Help me up," she gestured to herself. Alita rolled her eyes but took her hand and helped her get up.

"Thanks," Renee said, stretching like a cat.

"No problem," Alita replied as she took their baggage out of the compartment above them. She faltered a bit as the heavy bags began to weigh her down. Renee quickly rushed over to help but before she could…

"OW!" Renee winced in sympathy as all the bags fell on Alita.

"Are you okay?" Alita struggled to get up. She scowled.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped. "Help!" Renee lifted the bags off of her.

"Thanks," she grumbled. Renee struggled to keep her smile back but her twinkling eyes gave away her amusement. Alita growled out her displeasure. Renee couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" Alita whined as Renee continued to laugh as they left the airport.

"I-I'm sorry," Renee choked out. "I-it's just—" She stopped as she once again began to laugh. Alita pouted. Then, as she spotted a young man walking towards them, her face lit up in recognition.

"Aidan!" Renee stopped laughing to see whom she was talking to. Her breath caught in her throat. He was tanned, with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. When his eyes turned towards her, she became lost in the chocolate depths of his eyes. Alita looked at her, and then turned to Aidan. She grinned. She could see that both of them were smitten with each other. She decided to play matchmaker.

"Renee, this is Aidan. Aidan, Renee," she introduced them to each other.

"Hi," Renee spoke, her voice husky.

"Hey," Aidan's deep voice made her want to swoon. Alita wanted to laugh. Renee had a dreamy look on her face, as did Aidan.

"Hey!" As all three of them turned, albeit reluctantly, a young girl who looked exactly like Aidan with a few more feminine looks, came towards them.

"Kathy!" Alita cried happily. The girl frowned.

"Either call me Kathleen or Kat!" she snapped. Then, her mood abruptly changed. "It's so great to see you!" she squealed.

"Same!" Alita shrieked. They gave each other a bone-crushing hug. Then, she turned towards Renee. "This is Renee Skylar Soleil. Renee, this is Kathleen—"

"You can call me Kat." Kathleen interrupted. She assessed Renee, measuring her up. She smiled. Renee relaxed, seeing that she had passed the unspoken test. "Mind if I call you Ren?" Kathleen asked pleasantly.

"No, not at all." Renee replied.

"You can call Alita, Lita." Alita scowled.

"I can decide what I want to be called!" Kathleen shrugged.

"I don't give a damn. I can call you whatever I want." Alita scowled again.

"I won't call you Lita if you don't want me to." Renee said cautiously. Alita smiled at her.

"You asked nicely, so you can. You, however," she turned to Kathleen, "you cannot! Not until you beg my forgiveness." Kathleen smirked.

"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness." She said sarcastically. "Your humble servant begs your forgiveness." She gave a sarcastic bow. Alita sniffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"You are forgiven my servant." She waved a hand regally. "But be sure you don't ever do it again."

"Of course, your highness." Kathleen said, still sarcastic. Renee stifled her laughter as she turned to Aidan.

"Are they always like that?"

"Nah," he answered. "This is a good day."

"I'm sorry though," she apologized. "They— we," she corrected herself, "seem to have forgotten you were here." He gave a smile that took her breath away.

"It's all right," he said good-naturedly. "I'm used to it."

There was a silence. Then, Renee spoke, "Nice weather."

Aidan laughed.

* * *

"So you and Kat are related?" Renee asked as he drove them to Alita's grandmother's house. Alita and Kathleen were still bickering in the backseat.

"Yup," he replied. "We're twins. But sometimes I wish we weren't. We're both very different. She likes cheerleading and I like reading."

"So do I!" Renee exclaimed. "Have you read any of Shakespeare's work?"

"Oh yea," Aidan replied enthusiastically. "I've read 'Macbeth', 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', 'As You Like It' and a lot more that I'd rather not name."

"What about—"

"You two are boring us to death here!" Alita cried from the back. "Who cares about shaking pears?"

"Shakespeare!" Renee and Aidan cried in unison. They smiled at each other. Renee turned away shyly.

"Whatever," Alita muttered. Kathleen popped up from behind her.

"We're here!" she crowed. Aidan pulled up near a large steel gate. The gate opened to admit them in. He parked in front of a large mansion. An old woman with silvery hair and warm lavender eyes came to greet them.

"Nana!" Alita ran up to the grandmotherly woman and gave her a hug. The old woman hugged back fiercely.

"Well if it isn't my lovely granddaughter!" she cried joyfully. "Let me look at you! Turn around for me!" Alita obligingly turned around. "You just become more beautiful everyday! Oh!" she cried as she saw Renee. "Who's your lovely young friend?"

"This is Renee, Nana." She nudged Renee forward. Renee walked up to the old woman.

"How do you do?" she asked politely.

"What a polite young lady! Are you English?" Renee shook her head.

"I'm French," she explained. "But I've lived in England all my life with my parents." Inwardly, she wore a face of self-loathing for lying to the kindly old woman.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." She said unfeelingly.

"Oh you poor dear!" the old woman cried in sympathy. "Well, you're welcome to stay with us. God knows we have enough room. You can call me Nana."

"Thank you… Nana." Renee answered gratefully.

"You're quite welcome dear." Nana said kindly. Aidan and Kathleen then went to greet Nana themselves. After bringing in the baggage for them, Aidan said regretfully,

"We need to get home." Alita pouted.

"But we need bonding time!" she whined. "We just got here!" Renee was also disappointed, but didn't show it.

"Thanks for the ride. It was nice to meet you all." She gave Kathleen a hug, and then daringly kissed Aidan on the cheek. They both flashed a light pink. Kathleen and Alita gave each other knowing glances. After saying their goodbyes to Nana, they both left. Alita and Renee sighed. Unpacking time!

* * *

"So…" Alita spoke as they unpacked. "What did you think of Aidan?" Renee blushed.

"He was nice…" she put away her clothes in the large closet.

"Just nice?" Alita raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" Renee trailed off as she began to blush once more.

"You like him, don't you?" Alita teased.

"…Maybe a little…"

"I knew it!" Alita squealed. "You so like him!"

"He's very good looking."

"Honey, he is h. o. t. HOT!" Renee's face grew redder.

"Perhaps…"

"You're too proper! You need to learn some American slang! Like they say, 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do.'" So for the rest of the day, as they packed, Alita taught Renee about America. Renee learned quickly. Soon, she had all the slang down. All too soon, it was time to go to bed. As they changed into their nightgowns, Alita tried to convince Renee to ask Aidan out.

"For the last time Lita, NO!"

"Oh come on Ren! He totally likes you!"

"Really? … No, wait, you're just lying to get me to ask him out and humiliate myself. Well, it isn't working!"

"Oh my God! Just ask him out! ONCE!"

"NO! GOOD NIGHT!" Renee went to her bedroom and got into bed. Alita followed her.

"Come on Ren!" Alita tried convince her. "Just ONE date!" Renee sighed, defeated.

"Oh all right!" Alita let out a whoop. "But you're coming with me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The next day, Alita and Renee went over to the O'Connor Manor for lunch. When they arrived, Alita got Kathleen to leave the room with her to give Renee and Aidan some privacy. Renee shifted from one foot to the other.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Aidan said.

"Yes…" Renee said hesitantly.

"For?"

"Would you… woulyougooitwime?" Renee blurted out. (1)

"… What?"

"W-would you go out with me?" Renee repeated, bracing herself for rejection. Aidan blinked. Then, slowly, a grin began to emerge on his face.

"Of course! But isn't it custom for the guy to ask first?" Renee was so startled, that she only caught the first two words.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really!" Renee began to grin with happiness. Aidan stepped closer to her and kissed her. She was in heaven. He tasted like chocolate and his lips felt like silk. She melted against him. Then the door banged open, revealing Alita and Kathleen with guilty looks on their faces. They smiled uncertainly.

"Er… congratulations! " Aidan and Renee began to laugh.

* * *

**A.N.** From now on, I am writing nicknames! Names are too damn long! That's why nicknames were invented! So you'll be seeing… Kat (Kathleen), Lita (Alita), and Ren (Renee/Lily).

(1) lol! Like mother, like son! (Goblet of Fire: Harry asks out Cho and it comes out: "Wangoballwime?")

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech**"

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three: Trouble in Paradise**_

Five Years Later (Christmas):

"Hey!" Ren turned around as she heard Lita call. Lita came, panting from running.

"Hey Lita!" Ren greeted her.

"What classes are you taking?" Lita demanded.

"Psych 101, Geometry, English, World History, and Chemistry."

"Cool! I'm taking nearly all your classes except chemistry. I hate it!" She made a face. Ren laughed. "So, what do you think of college so far?"

"It's great!" Ren replied enthusiastically.

"Of course it if for you, little miss smart ass."

"Better than being a dumb ass." Ren retorted, used to the playful bickering with her friends. Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms encircled her slender waist.

"Hey!" Aidan greeted, nuzzling her neck.

"Hey yourself," She twisted around for a kiss. They had been dating for five years straight and were still going strong.

"Get a room!" Lita exclaimed with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Totally!" Kat appeared from behind Aidan. "I agree completely. Your irritatingly sweet ways—"

"—Sickens us." Lita completed. "Have a bit of compassion for those of us with no boyfriends!" Aidan and Ren rolled their eyes, but broke away from each other. Aidan still stayed close to Ren all the same. Satisfied, Lita and Kat dragged them both to their favorite diner.

"What's up?" Lita asked cheerfully to Kat.

"I'm going to the Christmas dance at your house." Kat offered. Aidan nodded.

"I'm going too."

"Duh Captain Obvious." Lita drawled. "Ren's going." He flushed a bit. Lita and Kat shared a smirk. As they walked in the diner, a young waiter came in to greet them.

"Hello ladies! And gent." He acknowledged them. Lita grinned.

"Hey Jason," she purred. The other three rolled their eyes.

"Hey," he said, oblivious to her flirtatious tone. Lita had been trying to get him to notice her since they first met. "You guys want your usual?"

"Isn't that why it's called our usual?" Kat joked. Jason nodded.

"Your usual it is." As he walked off to give their order to the cook, the group started to talk about what they were going to wear to the dance. Well… the girls were. Aidan just ignored them and waited for his food.

"You're going to look gorgeous in that amethyst dress Lita!" Ren said.

"You'll look stunning in blue." Lita looked pointedly at Aidan. "He's gonna lose it." Ren blushed a bright red as she took in a second meaning. Lita also started to blush as she realized what she'd just said.

"I didn't mean that!" Lita stuttered out.

"As he is my brother, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kat said, looked a bit ill. She looked to see if Aidan had noticed anything. He was looking, concerned, at the girls' red faces.

"Are you three all right?" he asked. They both coughed slightly.

"Oh yea, we're fine!" Ren exclaimed, her voice unusually high.

"Just peachy keen." Lita replied in the same high voice. Kat just sat there, still looking a bit ill.

"If you're sure," Aidan said, still concerned. They were saved from answering when their food arrived. Relieved, all three of them dug in.

"Do any of you guys know a James Potter?" Lita asked as she ate. Ren choked. Aidan patted her on the back as she started coughing.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, after her coughing had subsided. Lita shrugged.

"My grandma's inviting some old friends of hers to the dance. They're called the Potters and my grandma is very close to James Potter's mother. She also said that he was bringing some friends." Ren paled.

"Um, I-I-I gotta go." She stuttered. "Bye!" She ran off, forgetting about her food. Everyone stared at her retreating figure.

"Do you think she knows him?" Aidan asked, a bit jealous. "Maybe he's an ex?" The two girls shrugged.

"I hope she's all right." Kat said, worried.

"Me too." Lita said.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Aidan asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Leave her alone for a little while." Kat said. "She'll talk when she's ready." They went back to eating.

-Ren's room-

"Don't panic." She said to herself as she paced across the room. "Potter and his friends won't recognize me. I look and sound different. I'll be okay." She continued to try to reassure herself, but it was in vain. She lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What do I do?" she asked herself. As time passed, her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ren? REN! Wake up! You need to get dressed! The dance is starting in an hour!" Ren's eyes slowly opened. She yawned as she saw Lita.

"What time is it?"

"It's five o'clock! We have one hour!" Lita shrieked.

"I'm up. I'm up." Ren muttered. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. When she came out, Lita was putting on her Christmas dress. It was a dark amethyst color and strapless. She wore white sandals. Her auburn hair was in beautiful curls, framing her face. She had put on a bit of lavender eye shadow to accent her eyes and a light pink blush was on her cheeks. She also had on a diamond choker with a tiara and bracelets to match. She looked up as Ren came in.

"Come on! You need to get dressed!" Ren sighed as Lita helped her into her dress and put on her makeup and fixed her hair. When she was done, Ren looked gorgeous. She wore a dark sapphire blue halter-top dress. Her bodice glittered with a few sparkles, and a blue ribbon was tied around her waist in a complicated pattern. Her skirt flowed to the ground and she wore white lace-up sandals that came up to her knees. Her blue eyes (A.N. Remember, she has contacts) were accentuated with light blue eye shadow. Her makeup was somewhat similar to Lita's. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun with a few curls let down, giving her a sophisticated look. She also had on a tiara and she wore a sapphire pendant choker with matching bracelets. She took a deep breath.

"Let's go down." As Ren and Lita went down the stairs, they saw Aidan and Kat waiting for them. Aidan looked very handsome in a tuxedo. He had foregone the tie as Ren had asked. Kat wore a ruby red strapless dress and a ruby necklace with bracelets. Her hair was half up, with ringlets surrounding her face. Her makeup was the same as the other girls. She also wore a tiara. When Aidan saw Ren, he had a stunned look on his face. Ren giggled as Lita and Kat smirked.

"He's her little puppy." Kat mouthed to Lita.

"I know," she mouthed back. Ren had put her hand on Aidan's offered arm and they were heading down the hallway.

"Are you all right?" He asked Ren. She smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine." She murmured back.

"Move it you turtles!" Kat shouted at them. Ren and Aidan rolled their eyes, but they began to move a bit faster. When they reached the ballroom doors, everyone took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Lita asked everyone.

"Ready," they echoed back. She nodded, and she opened the doors to the crowded ballroom.

"Let's show them what we're made of."

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Interlude

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech**"**

**Review responses are on my livejournal/hompage as I have nothing else to post on it!**

**AN:** This is a flashback into Lily's life. A very short flashback. I was bored and worried that people might be lost so… here it is! Not to mention, I also have a serious case of writer's block… I have written down chapter four and part of five, but I need to do some revision… I'm also kind of lazy… I don't really want to type it all up… but since people are reviewing… I have given you all something to think on! Also, expect a flashback like this every few chapters. They will focus on the life Lily had before she ran away and it will also show her relationship with the Marauders and a few of her friends. By the way… do any of you know Alice Longbottom's (Neville's mom's) maiden name?

* * *

**Interlude**

"Miss Evans?" Professor Minerva McGonagall called out to a young girl of fifteen, with dark red hair and bright green eyes. "The Headmaster would like to see you." Lily nodded and stood up.

"In trouble little miss perfect?" A young boy with blond-brown hair asked teasingly. She punched him lightly, smiling.

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus. Like _I'd_ be in trouble? Little moi?" she exclaimed. Remus grinned.

"Nothing's impossible." Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Remus John Lupin! Cease your ridiculous chatter!" He bowed mockingly. Well… as much as one can bow when sitting down.

"Whatever my queen commands," he said in an 'I am your humble servant' sort of voice. Lily held up her head regally.

"I am glad to know you have finally realized my status." She said smugly. Remus laughed and shoved her towards the door.

"Get a move on before you're actually late for something." Lily smirked.

"Right. See you later! And make a copy of your notes for me! Make sure I can actually read them and that they're neat and organized."

"Would you expect any less from me?" Remus asked in a wounded voice. Lily just laughed and quickly left the classroom.

* * *

"Lemon drop." Lily uttered the password to enter the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle leaped aside and she stepped onto the revolving staircase. When she reached the door, she quickly knocked.

"Come in Miss Evans." Albus Dumbledore called. When she entered, she saw, to her greatest surprise and delight, her parents sitting in two armchairs in front of the Headmaster.

"Mum! Dad!" She ran to them and gave them big hugs. "What are you doing here?"

"As this is a private matter, I will be leaving. I will be in the Great Hall if you wish to speak with me as it is time for lunch." With this said, he quickly left but not before he conjured up a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice for the three of them. When the door closed, Lily asked impatiently, smiling,

"What are you doing here?" Lily's smile faded a bit when she saw the somber expressions on their faces. "I-is something wrong?" She looked from her mother, to her father. "Was it You-Know-Who? Did he get Petunia?" She began to grow frantic. "Was she attacked? Is she all right? Are you okay?"

"Lily dear, calm down." Serena Evans tried to calm her daughter. "Everything's fine. We weren't attacked or anything."

"That's right, so don't worry." David Evans spoke. "Actually, this is about you." Lily blinked.

"Me? Am I in trouble? But I've been getting good grades! I haven't done anything wrong!" Serena laughed.

"No dear, your grades are perfect as usual. This is about… well…" she looked to her husband for help.

"This is about a few letters we've been getting." He said. Lily blinked again.

"Er… "

"You see Lily, we've been receiving a few strange letters from You-Know-Who. "

"I knew it! This IS about You-Know-Who!" Lily began talking quickly, gesturing and coming up with wild ideas of why You-Know-Who would be threatening her family.

"Actually, these letters weren't threatening." Lily's talking abruptly ended as she became speechless. "They actually sounded like a concerned parent."

"… Huh?"

* * *

**A.N.: **Ran out of ideas here… I know it's really short, but if you review, I might make it worth your while! So… tell me what you think! See that nice purple button down there? PRESS IT! 


	6. Chapter 4: Discoveries

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** dreams of innocence

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** I own Alita Ross, her grandmother, and Kathleen and Aidan O'Connor. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech**"**

**A.N.: **I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! I'd been really busyso I'm under a lot of stress. Please understand that I am not abandoning this fic! I WILL WRITE IT TO THE END! Oh, and please READ THE THIRD CHAPTER AGAIN. I originally left Renee with a green dress as I forgot about her blue eye contacts and have fixed it. If you don't wish to read it over again, just know Renee is now wearing a blue dress and has blue eyes.

And I am still looking for a beta-reader! Please email me at ph0enix underscore tears42 at yahoo dot com or just review and leave your email if you're interested.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Balls, Old Friends, and Discoveries

Ren's grip on Aidan's arm grew tighter and tighter with each step they took towards the center of the ballroom where Lita's grandmother stood with a familiar head of messy black hair. Aidan, Kat, and Lita looked at her worriedly as her face grew paler and paler. Ren took in deep breaths and tried to calm down. She schooled her expression into one of polite interest and strode gracefully to Lita's grandmother.

"Good evening Nana," Ren greeted her. Nana turned around and beamed.

"Oh my dears! You all look so lovely! And you, Aidan, look dashing!" As they all murmured their thanks, Nana turned to the young black haired man. "James, this is my granddaughter and her friends. Introduce yourselves dears."

"My name is Alita Ross."

"Kathleen O'Connor"

"Aidan O'Connor"

"Renee Soleil" As Ren introduced herself, her face still wore her look of polite interest, but on the inside she was fervently hoping her act was working. James grinned, and Ren relaxed a bit.

"James Potter!" he said. "Pleasure to meet you all. I'd introduce you to my friends, but they seem to have disappeared. Oh wait, here they come. OI!" He called to his friends. "Over here!"

Three men moved towards them quickly. Sirius reached them first. He grinned happily at them.

"Sirius Black's the name! Nice to meet you!" He kissed all the girls on their hands and shook Aidan's hand. Remus and Peter caught up and did the same. Ren smiled warmly for the first time since the party started. It was good to see Remus. She'd been the closest to him out of all the Marauders. They had been good friends in school. As all of them introduced themselves again, Remus's eyes caught Ren's. She blinked, and smiled at him, hoping against hope that even he wouldn't recognize her, the one Marauder who knew her best. He smiled back at her, showing no sign of recognition. Inside her mind, she sighed with relief but her thoughts didn't show on her face.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Soleil." Remus said quietly, taking her hand in his callused ones and kissing it. Her cheeks burned a bit but she said,

"Please call me Ren." Sirius, seeing that Remus still had Ren's hand in his, came over and clapped him on the back.

"Don't keep the ladies all to yourself Remmie! Leave some for us!" Sirius grinned widely. Ren's polite mask reappeared.

"Evening Mr. Black." She greeted him coldly. She had not forgotten his last words to her and still hadn't forgiven him. Sirius, oblivious to her frosty demeanor, replied energetically,

"Same to you fair lady," and swept into an elaborate bow. The others, not wanting to be left out, approached them and James gave Ren an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry if this buffoon was bothering you Miss Soleil." He said, motioning towards an indignant Sirius. "We try to keep him on a tight leash, but he always seems to find someone to bother."

"I am not a buffoon!" Sirius cried.

"Yes you are," Remus teased. Peter remained silent. Ren looked at him curiously.

'That's strange.' She thought. 'He'd usually be taunting Black with the others. But he seems different now. Darker…' As her thoughts wandered, Lita's words snapped her back to the present.

"Do any of you want to dance?" Lita asked the boys. Aidan came up next to Ren and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked quietly as Sirius and James argued about who would dance with who. Ren nodded and he led her out to the dance floor, leaving the others behind. With his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders, they swayed gently to the music. "Do you feel more relaxed now?" He asked her, concerned. She nodded into his chest. "You'll explain this to us later, right?"

"Yes I will. But for now, let's just enjoy the time we have." They continued to dance.

* * *

"Aw, look Remmie. Looks like that girl's taken." Sirius said teasingly to Remus as they watched Aidan and Ren dance. Remus didn't reply, instead watching them with a thoughtful frown. Sirius noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That girl… she looks familiar… and her voice sounded familiar too. I can't help but think I've met her before…"

"Maybe you saw her in England once. Mrs. Ross told me she lived in England all her life, but she moved here with her granddaughter a few years ago." A spark of realization appeared on Remus' face.

"Did Mrs. Ross say the exact year?" he asked urgently.

"Er…" Sirius tried to remember. "I think she said five years ago." As Sirius said this, his eyes flashed with a sudden thought. "You don't think…"

"She might be Lily!" Remus said excitedly. "She could've dyed her hair and I know muggles have these things called color contacts. She could've used them to make us think she had blue eyes!"

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered to himself as he watched Ren. "Now that you mention it, her voice DID sound familiar. And the way she carries herself… it's all Lily." Suddenly, Sirius was struck with guilt. "All those things I said to her must've really hurt her." Remus' eyes flew toward him.

"What things?" He asked suspiciously. Sirius rubbed his head guiltily. Remus groaned. "You and James were the reasons she left, aren't you? You guys said something to hurt her and she ran away!"

"How'd you—"

"The night Lily disappeared, you two were missing." Sirius let out an appreciative whistle.

"Never let it be said that you're unobservant Moony." Sirius looked back at James and Peter. "Should we tell them?"

"No," Remus replied. "These are just suspicions. We could be wrong. We can't raise James' hopes. You know how much he loved Lily."

"So we just keep this quiet for how long?"

"We'll corner Ren tonight." Remus told Sirius. "Then we'll see if she really is Lily. And you have to ask her for forgiveness and apologize." Remus said with his eyes looking pointedly at Sirius.

"I know, I know." Sirius said, being serious for once. (A.N. Pardon the pun) As the song ended, and Ren and Aidan headed back, Remus and Sirius grew silent. Ren walked up to the two men.

"Are you enjoying yourselves gentlemen?" She asked politely.

"Yes, very much." Remus replied.

"Although I'd enjoy the music more if I had a dance partner." Sirius added. Ren smiled.

"That can be arranged." She called her two friends to her side.

"So Mr. Black, with whom would you like to dance?" Sirius seemed to study the two girls intently. Lita blushed and looked away but Kat met his eyes and glared at him, daring him to pick her.

"I think I'll take the less angry one." Sirius said, offering his arm to Lita. Ren snickered at the accurate description as Kat scowled. As they went off the dance, Kat returned to Aidan and James who were talking animatedly about sports.

'Looks like Potter learned a bit more about Muggle culture.' Ren thought to herself. Remus coughed, bringing her attention back to him.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Call me Remus."

"Very well Remus. Did you have something to say to me?"

"Can we go someplace private?" he asked, looking uneasily around them.

"Of course, please follow me." Ren led the way across the ballroom, speaking briefly to Aidan to tell him where she was going. She walked quickly and they soon stopped at the doors of the balcony. She opened them, and gestured to him to join her. The stars smiled down at them as the night breeze blew on their clothes and hair. A faint scent of roses reached Remus' nose. He found the source at the handrails. There were many lush rose bushes at the edges, decorating the balcony. As he turned his attention back at Ren, he suddenly stopped breathing. Some strands of Ren's blonde hair had gotten loose and were lifted up by the breeze. Her dress billowed around her and her pale skin glowed from the moonlight.

"Well?" Ren inquired curiously. "What did you want to ask me?" Remus shook himself out of his reverie. He shuffled his feet and looked down at the ground.

"Well… er… you see…"

"I don't have all night Remus. I'd like to enjoy the time I have with my boyfriend."

"I just wanted to ask… is that you Lily?" Ren's body grew stiff. She turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry? Repeat that?"

"Are you Lily? Lily Evans?" Ren's hands trembled slightly, and she hid them behind her skirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do Lily."

"My name is Ren. Use it."

"No, your name is Lily Evans. You disappeared at the age of fifteen and you met Alita Ross. You came here to America to escape from us, is that correct?"

"You don't know what you're saying. I think maybe you drank too much wine. You should go lie down."

"I haven't had even one glass of wine since I arrived. You are Lily, aren't you? You disappeared five years ago. Mrs. Ross told Sirius that you came here with Alita five years ago. It all fits together. Your voice is the same, the way you walk, everything!"

"Be quiet. You don't know anything."

"Why won't you come back to us Lily?"

"I said stop calling me that!" Ren's voice grew louder. "Just go away and leave me alone! I don't know a Lily Evans! My name is Renee Skylar Soleil. That is who I am! I'm not anyone else!" With that, she stormed off, a faint glitter of tears showing behind her eyes. Remus winced and ran after her. They never noticed the small figure of Peter Pettigrew sitting in the corner of the balcony, his eyes following after the two figures disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

**A.N.** So everyone, what do you think? I'm sorry that it's a bit short, but I was working on this at school when I was supposed to be working on my writing for my Creative Writing class. Shhh…. Don't tell. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 5: Questions

_**Born Again**_

**Summary:** Lily Marie Evans disappeared from the Wizarding world five years ago. She left the Wizarding world in chaos as they found out she was really Elizabeth Skylar Riddle, daughter to the current Dark Lord Voldemort who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. The Wizarding world and the Dark Lord searched for Lily, both hoping to find her before the other. While they searched, Lily escaped to America and changed her identity. She is now Renee Skylar Soleil. She has made new friends, Alita Ross and Kathleen O'Connor. She is dating Aidan O'Connor, Kathleen's brother. But her new life is ruined when she runs into James Potter and his friends. He continues to try and convince her to come back but she is still hurt from the Wizarding world's betrayal. She was 15 when she left. Now she is 20 and in college, getting ready to get a job. Will James Potter, a former rival, be able to bring her back from the pit of betrayal she has dug herself into?

**Author:** rei0kitsune

**Rating: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me. J.K. Rowling has the pleasure of owning them. The characters Kat, Lita, Aidan, and Nana belong to me though.

**Warning:** A little bit of swearing involved

'Lily's thoughts**'**

"Regular speech"

**A.N.: **I'M SO SORRY! T-T

I MEANT TO HAVE IT UP EARLIER BUT... My mom was being mean. She has limited my time on the computer to almost none so I've been typing up small pieces of it. FORGIVE ME! I will try to work harder for everyone! —Goes down on her knees and apologizes—

**Chapter Five:** Questions

Ren tried to walk away from Remus as fast as she could while still keeping up the fragments of her shattered dignity. Her breaths were shaky and she tried to calm herself. As the light of the ballroom began to appear in her vision, she slowed down. The logical part of her mind told her panicking side that Remus would not confront her in front of everyone. Her eyes fanned out for her friends, searching.

"Ms. Soleil!" Ren took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Er..." He fidgeted under her penetrating gaze, her cerulean blue eyes blazing through him. "Please, I just want to make sure... If you aren't who I think you are, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but you obviously need some help. I need to go back to my friends."

"But—" Remus was cut off when Aidan spotted them and came over.

"Ren, Lita and Kat are looking for you."

"Right," Remus was about to grab her but Aidan dragged him away. Remus was shoved into the wall and he grunted in pain.

"What did you say to her?" Aidan asked forcefully.

"What makes you think I said anything at all?" Remus asked him as he straightened up. Aidan's hazel eyes flared up in anger.

"She was really pale and she looked like she was about to cry. I know my girlfriend. She doesn't cry so easily. Now WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Remus suddenly became very fascinated with the ground.

"Nothing," he said, eyes still staring down at the polished ground he stood on. Aidan huffed angrily.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"… Yes?" Aidan gave a dubious snort. He was not amused. Just as Aidan was opening his mouth to say something more, Sirius hollered at Remus.

"OI! REMUS! GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" Many people around them gave Sirius cold stares.

'Yes, there is a God.' Remus thought thankfully. "Well, must go! I will speak to you later. Have a nice evening." With that, Remus walked away as quickly as he could while not appearing rude. Aidan took a step forward, intending to follow him and demand an explanation, but Ren's eyes caught his and she shook her head. Aidan hesitated but did as she asked.

**BREAK**

"Hey, you looked like you were in a spot of trouble. What happened?" Sirius asked quietly, occasionally sending a flirtatious grin to some women passing by.

"Eh… nothing. It's fine. But about Lily–"

"Moony! Padfoot! Hey, where were you guys?" James interrupted as he came up behind them. Sirius smirked at his best friend.

"We were just spending some time with the beautiful ladies around us. Care to join?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He answered as he gave a predatory smile.

"James my boy, care for a dare?" Sirius asked merrily.

"Just name it Padfoot."

"I dare you to go ask that Ren girl for a dance. If possible… the waltz." James's smile vanished.

"B-but… Padfoot, she has a boyfriend!" He sputtered.

"Never stopped you before Jimmy-boy." Sirius retorted. "And a dare's a dare my friend. Now go!" With that, Sirius gave him a small push towards Ren. James gritted his teeth, forced his lips into a charming smile and approached Ren.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Siri?" Remus asked worriedly. "We still don't know—"

"Doesn't matter. Prongs will find out for us. Stop being a worrywart Moony." Sirius scolded when Remus's worried expression didn't fade. "He'll be fine. He's not an idiot."

"… I wouldn't be so sure Padfoot."

**BREAK**

"Miss Ren?" Ren turned around to find James behind her, shifting from one foot to another.

"Yes? Can I help you Mr. Potter?"

"Its just James, please." He looked around nervously. "Er… would you dance with me?" Ren blinked.

"Me?" James nodded. "… I suppose so." And just in time, the waltz came on.

"I hope you know how to waltz James, because I certainly don't and you'll have to lead me."

"Yes, I do know how to waltz. My father taught me when I was a child. Said I'd need to know for his little dinner parties. Here." He took her hand and put it on his shoulder. He held her other hand in his own. "Now, one two three," As Ren attempted to follow, she stumbled and fell into James. He blushed but quickly recovered.

"I'm so sorry." Ren apologized as she stepped away from him.

"It's fine." He reassured her, tinges of red still in his cheeks. "You're better than all those other girls I danced with. At least you're not attempting to separate my toes from my feet." Ren laughed softly, her voice like chimes blowing in a light breeze. As they continued to dance, or rather, as James continued to teach Ren the waltz, James began to question her.

"How long have you been in America?"

"Oh… about 5 years ago. I met Alita in England and she invited me to come with her."

"Did your parents mind?"

"My parents are dead." Ren replied flatly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Quite all right. It's been a long time. I'm over it now."

"No one really gets over their parents' deaths." James said quietly. Ren looked up at him. His hazel eyes were dark, clouded over with sadness. She frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's just that… my father was killed by a… sort of a terrorist I suppose, in England. He was a… bit of a policeman." Reading between the lines, Ren deduced that Voldemort must've killed his father, who had been an Auror.

"I'm so sorry." She echoed his words. "It must be very hard on you."

"My mother thought this trip might help so she brought my friends and me here to relax."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here."

"And is it too much to hope you might help in that?" He asked.

"Don't push it." She said, smiling at his teasing attitude. As she said this, the music for the waltz died down. "Thank you for the lesson in waltzing."

"It was a pleasure." James said. "May I ask for another dance perhaps later tonight?"

"Certainly." James bowed to her and left to find his friends. Ren smiled behind him as he walked away. 'He has grown up from that pompous git from fifth year.' She thought to herself.

"Ren!" She turned around to find her friends beckoning to her. She left the dance floor as the next song came on.

"Hey." Ren greeted them. "Are you guys going to dance at all tonight?"

"Speaking of dancing," Lita drawled. "Who was that you were waltzing with just now?"

"Hm? Oh… heheh." Ren chuckled nervously. "James Potter. He asked me to dance and it seemed rude to say no."

"Sure." Kat winked. "Wouldn't want to seem _rude._"

"I am still with your brother if you haven't noticed. Do I really seem like a girl who would cheat on her boyfriend of five years?" Kat held up her hands defensively.

"Whoa, just teasing girl. Sheesh, I know how close you two are. It's almost sickening to see you two coo at each other."

"We do not _coo_." Ren said indignantly. "We… just…"

"You coo." Kat said firmly. Ren just sighed.

"Okay, maybe we do coo. But you don't have point it out every single time. You're just jealous cus you still haven't found yourself a man."

"Well, if you didn't keep rubbing it in that you and my brother are together—"

"Girls!" Lita interrupted. "I don't want to ruin your little spat but Ren's new friend and his little buddies are coming our way." Kat and Ren turned around to see James and the other Marauders coming towards them.

"Ladies, hello again." Sirius greeted them, his voice as smooth as silk. "Now why are all you beauties just standing around for? Dance with us!" Ren smiled frostily at him.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. I am going to find my boyfriend. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." With that, she strolled away. Sirius winced.

"Ouch. Isn't she a little ice queen?"

"Don't mind her Mr. Black." Lita reassured him. "She seems to be a bit troubled tonight. She's really quite kind."

"Not to me it seems." Sirius smiled wryly.

"I think she's just having a bad day. Don't feel too much Mr. Black Wouldn't want a wrinkle on that gorgeous face of yours." Lita said with a wink.

"Please just call me Sirius." He said to her with a twinkle in his eye. "I just hope all the pretty ladies here won't hate me at first sight."

"Oh, don't worry." Lita purred. "I'll keep you company."

"Would this pretty lady honor me with another dance?" Sirius asked, bowing. Lita curtseyed.

"It'd be her pleasure." Remus turned to Kat.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kat blushed but took the hand he offered.

Remus took her into his arms as the music started. While they danced, he questioned Kat.

"Do you know when exactly Alita and Renee met?"

"Er… I think around the 16th of April or May of five years ago."

'That's around when Lily disappeared.' He thought to himself. "Where did they meet?" Kat frowned.

"Why the grilling about Ren?"

"Oh… er…. It just seems strange that Miss Ross would bring home a stranger. At least, that's what it sounded like when Mrs. Ross explained it."

"Well, I don't think Ren would appreciate all the questions and, as her friend, neither do I." Kat declared frostily. "Ren is very private and she's very sensitive about her life before she came here. If you're dancing with me just to satisfy your fucking curiosity, then—"

"My friend James likes her and wanted information on her! That's all!" Remus interrupted, thinking quickly to appease her. Kat blinked at the disruption in her righteous tirade.

"He does know that Ren has been dating my brother for the past five years, right?"

"Five years? That's a long time to be dating."

"They're really close." Kat stated cheerfully, her previous anger forgotten. Remus sighed gratefully. "It's sickening really. But you know…" she looked at him carefully, trying to discern if she should tell him this. "… Aidan's preparing to propose tonight. He's had it planned for weeks. It was annoying; he kept bugging me about what Ren likes. As if he wouldn't know! I mean, come on, five years with her and he needs to ask _me_?"

"H-he's p-proposing?" Remus stuttered out.

"Yes, so your friend James is outta luck. He'll just have to deal."

'Oh no!' Remus though frantically. 'If she really is Lily, then James'll be devastated. He still loves her.' As the music began to end, he pulled away for Kat. She looked at him questioningly. He forced a laugh.  
"Guess I better warn James then. Thank you for telling me."

"Not a problem. But don't let Aidan know you know. He'd kill me for telling."

"Of course." Remus said, thoughts swirling around in his head. "I'll see you later this evening." As he walked away quickly, he thought urgently to himself. 'I've got to find James! He has to know about Lily!'

**Please vote on who you want together!**

**Remus/Lita**

**Remus/Kat**

**Sirius/Lita**

**Sirius/Kat**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
